


Kion of the Nox

by Lord_of_Avalon



Series: The Gods and Goddesses of Avalon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Avalon/pseuds/Lord_of_Avalon
Summary: No matter how much  they deny it . The Wizarding World are not the only masters of Magic.Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was considered the greatest wizard of all time. He was considered wise,eccentric and mysterious especially about his past. It the secret of his past that would change the world for better or for worse.





	1. Meetings: A New Life, A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Harry Potter. Mrs J.K Rowling and Co do. I am merely borrowing.  
> I do not own Harry Dresden Files Mr J Butcher and co do.  
> I have moved the time line a bit harry potter was born 1990 instead of 1980

**_ 30 August 1899 _ **

 

 Galahad God of Science and Technology, of Knowledge and Wisdom, and famously God of Warriors and Heroes, or Alec as he likes to be called, existed a portal from **Arctis Tor** the Capital of the Winter Kingdom of the Sidhe. It was ruled by Mab the Queen of Air and Darkness. A particularly stubborn and proud woman but powerful beyond measure. He had just mediated between her and the Kryptonians. Walking near the cemetery of the village he was staying at the Mould-on-the-Wold, he heard sniffling and looking at the direction of the sound, his acute and enhanced sight took in youth with auburn hair standing next to the tomb. The tomb inscription it said:

 

 

> _**Ariana Janet Mary Dumbledore** _
> 
> _**Born: 09 April 1885** _
> 
> _**Died: 20 August 1899** _
> 
> _**The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death** _

So it must be his younger sister, according to my calculations, that is buried there. Jumping the gate and landing silently on two feet, and with a bust of vampiric speed, he was standing next to youth so silently it was if nothing changed. Yet the young man head whipped so fast it must have been painful. He was intrigued, the young man had sharp instincts. Blue eyes shiny with tears was looking at him aghast.

* * *

It has been four days since Ariana was laid to rest. Yet the pain hasn't lessened any. His head was empty of all thoughts except for  "it all my fault". Abe was right if I hadn't befriended and fallen for Gellert this wouldn't have happened. That fatal moment replayed itself in his mind: First, Abeforth curled on the floor with pain from Gellert spell. Then, his fury at Gellert for raising his wand against his brother was so great that all he could see was red and all I remembered was flinging spells at Gellert and Gellert responding in kind. Their duel was moving around the kitchen, fast-paced, one of Gellert spells blasted the wall like a bomb and used the hole to move out of the house. Albus remembers following him outside with Abe following them.

He and Abe tagged teamed Gellert but Abe couldn't keep up and was caught be a cutting curse, the blood bursting forth infuriated him so much he sent deadlier spells. He summoned forth fiendfyre by shouting its spell: **Terror Infernus**.   First, he was blasted by dry heat, then the blinding flash. The flames were terrible, the spirits of the infernal flames solidified into dragons, hydras, chimaeras,lions and other beasts. Immediately they wanted to consume him and everything until nothing was left and consumed themselves. It took a herculean effort to clamp his will on them. Gellert respond was just as terrible  **Terror Tempest**.  And forth burst fiend-water, mermen,krakens, leviathans, sharks and all manner of the beasts of the deep. All shining with malicious light. The two cursed elements struggled against each other, the steam from the struggle was scalding, so he mentally commanded his magic to protect him, a rare and difficult technique which was the combining of wordless and wandless casting. But the momentary distraction nearly cost Albus, the fiendfyre turned on him, so he changed his strategy by immediately gathered the flames and transfiguring them but could not see what exactly what shaped they took, only that it was a bird. Stretching its wings and flickering them at the cursed water spirits which melted into hissing steam. Gellert looked tired and he knew he looked the same. Abeforth came to stand next to him, his wand aloft. Gellert rounded himself for one last decisive spell. So did the brothers, amidst the hot steam shield by spells three voices shouted, and a loud thud was heard. Albus had flickered his wand clearing the steam and to his horror there laid his sister broken body.

  
Albus was taken out his of dark thoughts by his instincts screaming danger. Whipping his head so fast it was painful. He saw a pale boy younger than him, at a guess, he would be about Ariana's age. But immediately, he knew why his instincts were screaming. The boy was extremely pale, brown-haired and lithely muscled and had golden fiery eyes. This not what alarmed him he was a wizard after all. No, the boy was inhumanly beautiful. Flawless skin, no besmirching whatsoever and his skin were sparkling. He could only be a Fae, one the Fair Folk, the Sidhe.

 

"It was a Phoenix, " the boy said.

"What?" I asked terrified.

" The avian shape your cursed fire took" answered the Fae.

Albus horror intensified. Firstly, clearly the Fae could read his mind despite him occluding all the time, so he immediately amplified his **Occlumency shields**. Secondly, he asked a Fae a question, an extremely dangerous thing to do.

"Calm down, child, I am not one the Furling or a Faerie as you call them. I am a vampire and no I do not belong to any of the Courts" answered the so-called vampire.

Albus did not relax in any way. He knew the Fae cannot lie and so this meant the creature might be telling the truth because a Faerie claiming not to be one would be lying but if so then this vampire is not like any heard of. The only vampires he knows belongs to the Black, Grey, Red, White and Jade  Vampire Courts. So the creature was an unknown entity.

"What kind of a vampire are you," I asked in a hard voice

"I, " said the vampire slowly "am an Avalonian, a Vampire Lord of Avalon to be precise"

"Impossible!!" I said immediately denied. "They have not been seen or heard from in millennia."

"Oh by mortals perhaps but not so other Immortals, especially in recent times" answered the boy looking, God.

Suddenly the vampire tilted his head as though he was listening for something.

"I shall be seeing you soon Brian Dumbledore,  Namarie"

 

Suddenly the vampire was not there.

* * *

 

In the following month whenever he visited Ariana grave after Abe went back to Hogwarts the vampire would be there. Apparently, he knew the founders and didn't like them much except for Helga Hufflepuff. The man because he not going to call 15 400 years being a boy, is bonded to his soulmate Seth Clearwater and has been together with him for over 13 000 years. One day he made Albus an offer to take him on his travel all over the creation and take him as a padawan which is an Avalonian word for an apprentice. He would have 2 other people who have been studying under Alec as teammates. Given how he had always been fighting with Abe, he thought he could escape his pain, guilt and shame by going to another world. He knew it was cowardly and selfish but he didn't care.

 

" **Suliad** , Brian, are you ready to depart," asked Alec.

I just nodded

"Good. The place we are going to is called Camp Phoenix. It is a haven of sorts, it is special and unique even among the special and unique. It is a place for the special, the different, the unusual, the unique go to train and hone their powers. There you will meet the bizarre, the different, the unique. You will encounter different species, ideals, values, culture and everything. But I promise you this, you will come out of that place more powerful and more knowledgeable than you can know what to do with. And once you return to this world you will no longer belong and fit in. Do you still wish to leave ?"

  
I swallowed and after a few moments nodded again. Alec looked into my eyes searching and whatever he was looking for, he must have found it. He gestured with his hand and a portal appeared. He stepped into it and gestured for me to follow. I swallowed once more and dived after him. I came out stumbling onto the other side of the portal. And after getting hold of my bearings, my breath caught in my throat. We were in a forest, not just any forest mind you, but one with gigantic  trees with bone white bark and blood red leaves and some had human faces and face of other creatures carved on their trunks, all displaying various emotions. Unless he was mistaken, these were the legendary and mythical **Weirwood-trees** , one of the sacred trees of Avalon. And Alec confirmed this with his next words.

After walking around and seeing other trees sacred to Avalonians such as **Blue Weirwood trees**. Trees that either had leaves, bark or fruits that glowed or the entire tree. I saw trees that sung. Trees whose leafs curled closed like a budding flower and open when hit by sunlight. Trees that floated instead of being rooted underground.

Later on, we got out of the forest into a clearing. As we walked, suddenly there came into view two extremely massive trees. These trees dwarfed any trees in the forest whose height is, at an estimate, is over four hundred feet. Despite being this massive this two colossal trees we not visible the inside of the forest. They were silver and smooth with golden leaves, they radiated power, they not with power but it was as if they were a power on themselves, and on the looking closely was a beautiful flowing script. Alec walked between them and disappeared, a moment later he appeared clearing his throat to get my attention.

  
"Those two are the **Mallorn trees**. They are also one of the sacred trees of Avalon. They serve as a gate to the camp. They also serve as a barrier to stop anyone who wishes to harm any of the inhabitants. Evil cannot abide here so the only evil is the one which you bring with you. The script is Elven, thus read: _Help Will Be Given Here to Those Who Ask For It_. With that being said: Lo and Behold, Brian. and be welcome to Camp Phoenix "  Alec said.

 

I looked around and my eyes widened in amazement. Calling this place a camp was a misnomer. This was a city on its own,  a city tent to precise. It was situated in a beautiful valley. The tents were flipping on a gentle breeze and the skies were clear. Everywhere the eye could see were red and gold tents.

Something caught his attention two impossible blurs passed him and came to stop next to Alec. Then he saw two boys about his age. They were conversing softly with Alec in a language he didn't understand, then they turned to face him. Both were tall and had broad shoulders and the familiarity ended there. The other had dark brownish skin, with bowl-shaped black hair and dark eyes were wearing some kind of red armour. The other was opposite he was lithe, pale, his hair was white and had red eyes with red markings, he wore blue armour with a white scarf and had a faceplate.

" Ah yes, I believe introductions are in order"

"Hai sensei, Watashi wa Senju Tobirama" said the pale one.

"Boku wa Senju Hashirama" said the dark one.

I merely blinked at them after they bowed slightly.

 "They are introducing themselves, The are Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. They are your teammates" Alec informed.

Flushing and scrambling to introduce myself. I was so embarrassed by not so great first impression I was making.

 "Hello my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as he said I am your new teammates" I hurried to introduce myself.

That was the start of Team Alec, Squad 7 generation 9000079.

 

> * * *

_**01 November 1991 (04:30 am)** _

 

Albus was drained, he and Minerva and Hagrid just delivered Harry Potter to his aunt. He knew that Petunia did not like Lily, he hoped taking care of her nephew might give her some consolations for losing her sister. He knew Minerva disagree but the blood wards are the only sure thing that would keep Harry safe. Not just from Tom and his ilk but other things as well. Lily performed extremely powerful magic that defied conventional laws of magic. Deliverance from evil was one of love more mysterious effects on magic. Many powers would seek the boy for their own purpose.

30 minutes later, he left Minerva and Hagrid in the Three Broomsticks to the reminiscence about James and Lily. He honestly didn't not know how to feel. Almost everyone was celebrating the dark lord demise, though he suspected that was not the case. On the other hand two of his friends and unofficial padawan were dead. Killed so young and with a young baby. He grooming Lily to be his successor in many of his responsibilities. Mentally requesting Hogwarts to lift the wards, he apparated into his office, and in a flash his wand in his hand and scanning his office looking around with intense look in his eyes. And suddenly sitting on his chair was tall man over 8'2", with black skin,purple eyes and with a buzz cut. The man was beautiful beyond compared, almost painful to look at, not even vampires and Sidhe could measure, they looked plain next to him. His name is Quetzalcoatl of Avalon, God of Love. The most dangerous God Albus knew. His is the Elder Primodial God of Love, true love the love beings go to war for,kill for and sacrifice their life for. The love Lily demonstrated.  He is so old he was here before the very creation itself and was already old when it came to be. He did not wether to be should be surprise he was here or not.

"Mae govannen, My Lord Quetzalcoatl" I said in greetings

"Mae govannen, Runya, please sit, much to discuss you and I and it is going to take time" said the god.

He continued after I sat "I cannot decide whether it is foolishness, naivety or arrogance. What happened to the man who listened to the advice and opinion of his subordinates. Minerva warned you about the Dursleys. She watched them the entire day so did I. You just sentenced that boy to a miserable life"

" I had no other choice, the danger he is.."

"No other choice? Camp Phoenix" interrupted the god.

Why did I not think about that,Harry would be much safer there and grow happier.

"It's the wand, the Elder Wand, it is influencing you and has been for years. Nothing immediately obvious just subtley cloud your judgment here and there. Seemingly insignificant things that nonetheless affect the whole. For example why didn't you convince James and Lily to be their secret keeper after all Riddle would not dare come after you and none of his lackeys could force you. Why not go after him when he began his reign of terror, why not ask the Flamels for help and other contacts you made all over the world. It the Stick Death and you are not using for its intended purpose to kill so it is making up for itself in another way through you" said the the god.

"How can I make it stop, I was hoping its power would die with me"  I ask calmly.

"The wand is unlikely to allow you to be defeated you are the most powerful wand user on the planet and top ten of the magic practioners and therefore it can siphon your power to its leisure. It does not have its siblings to restrain it. You have to give it up willingly"

I tried to put the wand on the desk,but my arm refused to move. Albus what is wrong with you,put the wand on the desk. Why should I? I won it fairly from unworthy wielder did I not? He want its for himself. Is he not already powerful enough. This thought jolted him. Lord Qwati as likes to be called, is an extremely powerful entity and doesn't need the Elder Wand. Albus through a herculean effort thrusted the wand to Qwati.

"Well done, Runya,well done. Galahad would be proud of you" praise Lord Qwati

"It took an effort, I feel like I just sparred with you" I said

"As is the nature of these trials" replied the elder of the two.

"Now I don't have a wand I supposed I am going to get used to buying wands again. After my original one got destroyed. All others I tried to use burned up or exploded. I brought customized want every six months until I gave up and used the Elder wand for everything" I told the other man.

"I have solution for you, this wand was made for me by Feanor, take it" he said handing me the wand

The wand was 12" made of silver wood and carved with Elven runes on its side was a thin black stripe and dark blue stripe intertwined and the other side red stripe and also intertwined with dark blue stripe.

" 12" inches, Phoenix Feather core, the feather is from Lady Star-dawn. The wood is from Mallorn and reinforced by mine and my both my bondmates hair and it was tempered from the depths of the Infinite Ocean" informed Lord Qwati

" My Lord I cannot possibly " I tried to protest

"Never mind that, I will get it back when you kick the bucket. Now on to more important things. Firstly, Black was not the secret keeper he was a decoy, it was Pettigrew. Secondly, do not let the Longbottoms out hiding until Bellatrix Lestrange is caught. Thirdly, your suspections are correct, get the Flamels to help you. I will deal with the one inside the boy. Lastly build your resources among the magicals and mundanes use what we taught you. We will retrieve th young Harry in 6 hours. Take a sleeping draught you will need rest to face the on coming trials"

I picked up the wand and warmth flowed within me, the only spell that I thought to be appropriate to cast given who was with me was the patrons charm I took a deep breath and enunciated serenely:  _ **Expecto Patronum.**_ and behold an ethereal phoenix emerge from the tip of the wand, it flew in circles around the office. A few moments I cancelled the spell. In the resulting silence the Elder God smiled and then teleported out with a swirl of fire. Albus decided to take the deity advice and took out vial of sleeping draught in his personal stores. And he into his quarters, did his nightly routine and drank his draught and was soon out like a candle.

**Term**

_**Mae Govannen ( ~~~~Sindarin)-**_ Well met

 _ **Runya( Quenya)**_ Red Flame

 

 


	2. The Lost Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Heroes are rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own MCU. Only the plot.

 

After leaving Hogwarts, he went to the Arctic. It took a moment to sense the presence, with a bust of speed that few can match, it was as if he teleported to the presence. It was faint,meaning the man was in deep sleep of the suspended animation, which was good because being frozen and aware for 46years cannot be good for ones mind.

It is time like this Qwati cursed being blind. Usually this does not hinder him or bother him much this is one of those time. Gathering his mystical senses he went about his business. A moment later he had all the information he needed.Softly punching the plane like he was bumping fists, it gave in like s collapsing wall. like The Captain was encased in thick magical ice,and he recognized the familiar signature right away. So, this is what Galahad had been up to last he saw him. This explain explain why the Captain was more advance than  other recepeints like the Schmidt fellow. Abraham Erskine was a brilliant man seeing how the formula worked, but Galahad had enhanced it and put survivals contingencies woven so intricately into the serum no mortal no matter how great would know, he must have put his touches about 3 days before it was admistered cause he had diplomatic mission when it was, other wise he would have saved the good doctor.My nephew is quite the bleeding for vampire. Narrowing my eyes in thought, yes time travel it is. Though illegal I can do it without anyone detecting me.

**Arctic 01 November 1985**

Now to move how to this. Should I melt it now and awake him, no it would best to that in a secure location. Using telekinesis to feel the dimensions of the ice then used extremely precise fire to melt the ice,yet not burn or disturb the good captain. Mentally connecting with Battle cruiser in Pluto's orbit, The  _Dreamer_ , he commanded the V.I to prepare a medical bed for the Captain. Holding his campinion securely with telekinesis he, he flew whilst in ensuring the telekinesis is shielding the human from friction,heat and all the force of the earth and space,and has enough molecules to supple air. The higher he went the faster he became and sound broke the sound barrier and shot out of the planet,moving at massive speed he soon came in sight of a massive ship.

It was 700,000m squared and 300 m in length, one of Avalon smaller battler cruiser and an antique.  Many earth humans who see it say it looked like a floating futuristic Pentagon building. After securing the captain in the medical bay. He went back to earth flying at incomprehensible speed. Entering the atmosphere he made sure to silence any noise and cloaking his entrance so he doesn't look like a meteor and arousing suspicion. Landing a few meters away from the building which he sensed where his target is being kept. 

Taking a moment  to sense about him ,he sense no living creatures besides trees and humans in the building. Deciding to some reconnaissance, he subtly entered the minds of every one in there at once. And at once he furious, bearing his teeth with silent snarl that vibrated through the very fabrivs of the universe itself, many beings of great power heard or detected it, younger one were puzzled by it and and older one terrified, and the Avalonians turned their heads to look at a small insignificant planet with interest. All of this the mortals in the building knew nothing of it. Forgoing stealth he crashed in to the and he stood still for a moment. The guards are gawked for a moment but immediately upholstered their guns and opened fire.

"Humans, you and your guns" said the Lord of Love with contempt. The guns were yanked out the guards grasps and suddenly in turned on the guards and squeezed the triggers as if by invisibile hands. After this the blind god moved in the corridors as good as if he can see, having taking information from the dead guards minds including the building plan. Killing any guard he came upon by disintegrating them with intense fire. Until he at last he came into a chamber that pervaded by bodily fluids and fear new and old, the scientists cowering.

"Greetings, Watashi wa Quetzalcoatl and I am your doom" said the furious god.

"Mercy" whimpered one them

Only to be meet by cold fire in the purple eyes of the deity. " Mercy? From me? What mercy you gave Sergeant Barnes? him?" "We were forced" cried another. "I can see into your minds,hearts and souls, as rotten as demons, nay demons would never conceive of the evil done here children tortured in the name of science" he said with disgust. "But it matter not ,you shall not die. No death would be merciful, you shall suffer a fate worse than death" the deity said with grave finality. Suddenly mystical runes written in in orange light in shape of circles appeared under the the scientists and portals appeared and swallowed them.

Face utterly devoid of emotions, he walked to a capsule containing Sergeant Barnes, inspected it for a moment. He then went to computers laid his hand on top of the monitors and concentrated, a few moments a pulled his hands back and in his right hands was a smooth USB stick which he pocket. He then went to the door, with Sergeant Barnes capsule floating after him. After getting out of the building, it burst into an inferno in a shape of a wolf head.

This fire would burn for Seven days and fire fighters would try to put it out to no avail. MACUSA would hear about this phenomena and send Obliviators and Aurors but they to would fail too,even the Unspeakables. Only years later would this mystery be solved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at maths. Qwati ship is the USA Pentagon building only twice the size.
> 
> Next chapter: The Captain and his Sergeant: A reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved Time line:  
> Voldemort first war: 1980-1991  
> 1970 James Potter was Born  
> 1990 Harry Potter Born


End file.
